


The Elephant in the Room

by vintageroses404



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A little angst, Baby Yuri, F/M, Fuck me upppppp, GUESS WHO DIDN'T PROOFREAD THIS, I'm a smut writer how did this end up being 5000 words, Just to Spice Things Up, Tags Are Hard, Trans Female Character, Viktor spelled with a k, Yuuri is a trans woman, cause i'm cool like that, haha it's me, it's cute, this actually has plot????, yuri is a fanboy overher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintageroses404/pseuds/vintageroses404
Summary: Mila shakes her head, her eyes wide in disbelief.“You're not gonna believe this. It's about Katsuki Yuuri.”That catches Viktor’s attention. “What about the love of my life?” Viktor asks. He's met her half a dozen times at different skating events, and while they're not close the way Phichit and her are, he'd say they’re friends. They’ve bonded over their love of poodles.He ignores Yuri’s squawk in protest.Mila shakes her head. “Yuuri’s being forced to compete in the men’s division this season.”





	The Elephant in the Room

**Author's Note:**

> I am a solid smut writer who doesn't even like writing that much, what am I doing.
> 
> There's still smut in this. 
> 
> Also, bonus fanboy Yuri.
> 
> Also, I totally did not proofread this, please let me know if there are any mistakes!!

It starts with Yuri.

 

“Whatcha looking at?” Viktor hesitantly asks Yakov’s newest pupil. He's only about 10, but he's a firecracker when he skates. He reminds Viktor of a younger him, full of passion for the craft he is dedicating (likely the next 20 years of) his life to. He's got talent, and sheer aggression, Viktor will give him that.

 

He's also been trying to get the boy to actually talk to him, instead of the skeptic look he gets every time he approaches.

 

But for once, that look isn't what greets him. In its place is the most sincere adoration Viktor has ever seen.

 

“Yuuri Katsuki.” His voice sounds like he can't quite believe he's allowed to say the name out loud. It's reverent, for a 10 year old.

 

“What?” Asks Viktor, so Yuri shows him the phone. On the screen is one of, if not the, most beautiful woman Viktor has ever seen. Her thick black hair is tied up into a bun, and she's winking at the camera. Her caramel eyes are captivating, as if she is looking right through the screen and into your soul. She has figure skates hanging off her shoulder, and a toy poodle that sort of reminds him of Makkachin, in her arms. All in all, she's gorgeous.

 

“Her name is Yuuri, she's the best figure skater in Japan, and possibly the whole world. She's 18 years old, and just wind silver in the Grand Prix in the women's division. And I'm going to marry her,” Yuri tells him confidently. Viktor can only stare.

 

“Are you talking about Yuuri Katsuki? I love her!” Mila barges into their conversation. “She's so nice too, and her poodle is quite adorable! He's an anxiety dog, so he comes with her to every competition.” She informs them.

 

“I already knew that!” Yuri angrily growls at her. “I've been following her for years! I can't believe you've met her. She's one of the biggest advocates for mental illness, and she's super supportive of others who suffer from other diseases being professional athletes.”

 

“Just think, in two years, I'll be skating on the same ice as her!” Mila squeals dreamily.

 

Viktor still can't believe the girl is real. She has the softest looking lips he's ever seen, as if he were to touch the screen, and be able to feel them. He's not quite sure why this beautiful woman has such an effect on him, but he's glad Yuri has introduced him to her.

 

And that's how it starts.

 

Several years later not much is changed, although now Yuri’s about to celebrate his 15th birthday, Viktor just turned 27, Yakov is almost completely bald, and everyone is even more obsessed with Yuuri Katsuki.

 

“Did you guys see Phichit’s post on instagram?” Mila calls out to the rest of the Russian team.

 

“Yes, isn't she gorgeous?” Yuri call down from where he stretching at the other edge of the rink. Viktor quickly whips his phone out, pulling up instagram as fast as he can. There, in the Thai skater’s most recent photo, is the love of his life, looking as beautiful as ever. She's laughing at the camera, eyes sparkling with mirth, Phichit just in the corner of the screen, with the camera focused on Yuuri. Viktor doesn't think he's ever seen a sight more perfect, except perhaps Yuuri’s face in the photo of her accepting her most recent gold medal at the Grand Prix last season. Viktor likes the photo after he screenshots it, sighing longingly, wishing he could be rink mates and ‘#bffs!’ with Yuuri the way Phichit is.

 

And thus, life goes on.

 

*******

 

“Oh my gosh,” Mila whispers at her phone. “Holy shit, holy shit, holy shitshitshit-”

 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Yuri asks the older girl. “Are assignments out yet?”

 

Mila shakes her head, her eyes wide in disbelief.

 

“You're not gonna believe this. It's about Katsuki Yuuri.”

 

 _That_ catches Viktor’s attention. “What about the love of my life?” Viktor asks. He's met her half a dozen times at different skating events, and while they're not close the way Phichit and her are, he'd say they’re friends. They’ve bonded over their love of poodles.

 

He ignores Yuri’s squawk in protest.

 

Mila shakes her head. “Yuuri’s being forced to compete in the men’s division this season.”

 

“ **_What??_ ** ” Everyone around her collectively starts speaking at once. Turns out, even Yakov had been listening, if the way he sticks his head out of his office is any indication.

 

“An official of the Japanese association for figure skating let slip last Thursday evening that Yuuri is a male to female transgender, and while the individual responsible for this mishap has been fired, more officials have come forward and said that they feel that perhaps this is the reason Miss Katsuki has dominated in her division,” Mila explains, reading the article directly off her phone. Everyone is quiet for a moment, stunned into silence. Then, she turns her head to Yuri, who seems frozen in a state of shock. “Did you know?” She asks him.

 

Yuri shook his head. “I had no idea,” he says quietly. Then he looks around at the rest of them, daring them to challenge him. “That doesn't make her any less perfect though. She’s a wonderful skater, and a fantastic advocate for mental illness. She still the most beautiful woman in the world. I'm still going to marry her,” he says, eyes glowing with mirth.

 

Viktor leaps up, ready to dash onto the ice. “Not if I marry her first!” He calls, gliding away before Yuri has a chance to strangle him.

 

*******

 

Yuuri is strikingly beautiful in her short program costume. She still dressed the same way she would if she were performing in the women's division, with her head high, and poodle in her arms. Her poodle barks, and she mindlessly scratches behind his ears. She looks like she's doing all she can to forget the fact that her secret is out, and that she's being forced to compete with the men, all because of what's in her pants.

 

She looks beautiful, even when she's devastated.

 

Viktor’s heart is breaking for her. It's her first assignment for the Grand Prix, the Cup of China, and all Viktor can focus on is how badly he wants to scoop her up in his arms, and carry her away from all the madness. He can see her friend, Phichit Chulanont, talking to her, but she has yet to turn to look at him. Viktor doesn't blame her. He can't even imagine how she must be feeling.

 

Taking a deep breath and with a pat on the back from Chris, Viktor grabs the bouquet he has sitting next to him, and strolled over to the other skaters. Only then did Yuuri look up, eyes not truly seeing the man in front of her, glassy eyed and dazed. Then, it registers. Her eyes go wide.

 

“Viktor?” She asks, her voice as sweet as ever. It’s truly an honor each time to hear that voice directed at him, as melancholic as it is.

 

Man, is he in trouble.

 

“These are for you, from all of us on the Russian team, and Chris,” he says, offering the bouquet to her. She blushes, but takes them into her hands anyway.

 

“What for?” She asks, staring in wonder down at the bouquet of blue roses. Her poodle sniffs them, as if evaluating them, before deeming them acceptable, and barking happily up at his master.

 

Viktor shrugs, a blush forming on his cheeks. “I can't even imagine how you must be feeling right now, and I want you to know that amongst the Russian team- and Chris, you have our full support.”

 

The Japanese beauty's eyes go wide, before she stands up and throws her arms around him.

“Thank you so much for all this,” she whispers in his ear. “You have no idea how much this means to me.”

 

Not quite believing that he was allowed to, Viktor carefully wraps his arms around her, holding her to him. “It's a pleasure,” he responds.

 

She pulls away, her eyes shining with unshed, happy tears. She dabs them with the thin fabric of her costume sleeves. She turns to Phichit. “Okay, how long until warm ups?”

 

The Thai skater smiles at her. “About 5 minutes,” he answers.

 

Yuuri nods. “C’mon Vicchan, let's go see Ciao-Ciao!” Confused, Viktor’s brow furrow. Why would Yuuri want Viktor to go see Yuuri’s coach? It isn’t until the dog barks, and the Japanese beauty scoops him up, that he realized she was talking to the dog. Grabbing the flowers, she turns back to him.

 

“Thank you,” she whispers, before softly kissing his cheek. Vicchan, not to be undone, also gives Viktor a slobbery kiss, making Yuuri giggle. Viktor’s sure his entire face is completely red. Then, she strolls away, leaving Viktor to stare longingly after her.

 

The Thai skater next to him laughs. He turns to the other man, blush only getting darker.

 

“I suggest just asking her out, if you're interested,” he says. “Also, you have dog saliva all over your cheek.” He skips away. Viktor rushes to the bathroom, hoping there was enough time to get rid of the smell of dog breath before he has to go on the ice, and get close to Yuuri again.

 

*******

 

Her short program is called, ‘On Love: Eros.’ Viktor’s on his feet the second she strikes her final pose, adjusting himself briefly in his pants before hooting and hollering at such a strong performance. The entire piece was one of the most sensual things Viktor had ever seen. He was mesmerized the entire time, and could not help but stare at where the costume was sheer, hints of skin teasing him. Only a thin strip of black fabric covers her right nipple, and Viktor could almost picture what it would be like if the fabric moved just slightly. The costume completely shows off her curves, ending in a skirt that showed flashes of red when she spun, and it lifted. Her legs are only covered by the tights she wore, black shimmery ones that practically worshiped off her glorious thighs, graceful calves, and perfect legs.

 

Viktor throws flowers at her as she skates off the ice. Her eyes shine, catching one of them and blowing a kiss. His heart nearly stops.

 

Having gone before her, Viktor knows that Phichet is the last one to go, but Viktor already knows that Yuuri would be the winner.

 

*******

 

Later that evening, Viktor approaches Yuuri as the other skater sneaks off from the press. She smiles at him.

 

“Good job out there,” she says, holding tight to the dog leash, attached to the pooch running in circles at her feet.

 

“You too, miss first-on-the-leaderboard. Care to grab a bite to eat?” He asks. She blushes.

 

“Meet in the hotel lobby in 20 minutes? I really need a shower,” she smiles at him. Viktor nods. He’d wait forever for that smile.

 

“Of course, it would be an honor,” he replies.

 

Half an hour later, the two skaters and a very happy dog are at a charming, little hole-in-the-wall restaurant. The atmosphere is quite romantic, and Yuuri keeps blushing at him, but Viktor has to appreciate it. How jealous Yuri will be when he finds out he's taken out his favorite skater! And it’s a good way to get to know his ( _future wife_ ) fellow competitor!

 

Several courses later, the two gradually get closer and closer as time goes on. Yuuri is slightly tipsy, having had 3 glasses of wine, and much more generous with touching Viktor than she had been earlier in the evening. Vicchan rests, asleep, at her feet. Gathering courage by polishing off his own wine glass, Viktor takes a deep breath.

 

“Can I be forward with you, Yuuri?” Viktor asks, Chinese mooncake shared between them. Yuuri nods.

 

“You are the most beautiful woman I have ever had the pleasure to be introduced to, and I really hope that you’d consider tonight a date.”

 

Yuuri looks contemplative for a moment, then closes the distance between them, pulling Viktor into a kiss. Delighted, the silver haired man reaches up, stroking Yuuri’s cheek with his thumb, and deepening the kiss.

 

Viktor has no idea how long they stay like that, making out in the middle of a restaurant, until someone clearing their throats breaks them apart. “Shall I bring the check?” The waiter asks them, his eyes twinkling. Viktor nods, lips feeling too swollen to speak. He turns back to Yuuri, whose lipstick had smeared, and Viktor can only imagine how his own lips must look, the same color smeared onto them. Yuuri smiles at him, looking quite pleased with the evening’s events.

 

“Tomorrow morning, before the competition, I’m going to get breakfast with Phichit, but I was wondering if you would like to come?” She looks up at him hopefully. Viktor nods enthusiastically, as if he would say _no_.

 

“Of course, I always like dining with beautiful women,” he grins cheekily. Rolling her eyes, Yuuri pulls him back in for a kiss.

 

They’re interrupted moments later by their waiter returning with the check.

 

*******

 

‘Stammi Vicino’ had never been so passionate before. It’s because, if Viktor is honest, it seems like the woman he has admired for so long, with even more reasons coming to light this season, is finally in his grasp. It seems like maybe, just maybe, he doesn’t have to ignore life and love any longer. Whenever inspiration seemed to wane, all he had to do was look at her posters, or watch videos of her skating, and inspiration resurged. As he strikes his final pose, he sneaks a glance at the beautiful woman he’s competing against.

 

Yuuri has tears in her eyes, holding Vicchan close as she waits for him to skate over to her. The second he’s in range, she puts down the poodle and throws her arms around him.

 

“That was amazing!” She murmurs in his ear. He can only wrap his arms tighter around her in response.

 

Breaking apart, he looks her right in the eyes. “For you,” he says, because it’s true. Her eyes get wide, and she pulls him back into an embrace.

 

Then, it’s her turn to take the ice. Gracefully, she skates out to the center of the rink, her shimmery blue and purple costume with a sequined skirt, making her sparkle on the ice. Viktor had never seen a lovelier sight.

 

Her composition, ‘Yuuri on Ice,’ had been composed after she's been outed as transgender to the figure skating world. It’s her story of her survival of the shit storm that had followed, and is truly captivating. It’s such a pleasure to be able to see it performed live.

 

And then, she does it. The very last quad, at the very end of her piece, originally a quad salchow, becomes a quad flip. Viktor’s mouth falls open. That’s his signature move, and after the evening that they'd had the previous night, is it possible that she had dedicated this performance to him? The way he had for her?

 

Then she strikes her final pose, one arm outstretched towards him. And he knows.

 

 _Thank you,_ her eyes say. _For believing in me._

 

The moment she steps off the ice, she’s scooped up into Viktor’s arms. She laughs as he spins her around, and then slowly, he pulls her down into a kiss. The crowd around them goes wild, but Viktor’s too wrapped up in the beautiful woman in front of him to care, and she only pulls him closer.

 

In his jacket pocket, his phone buzzes, and he knows it has to be Yuri, but for right now, he let’s it go.

 

He finds he’s falling in love. And he's just won silver at the Cup of China.

 

*******

 

Yuri’s up against Yuuri at the Rostelecom Cup, and he’s still furious with Viktor for their kiss on live television. But Viktor can’t care less. Between Skype dates, constant texting, and late-night phone calls, Viktor can't get enough of Yuuri. It has been a month, almost two, since he had held the woman in his arms, was able to touch her skin and feel her heartbeat against his own. It feels like a lifetime.

 

However, after having won gold at Skate Canada, and his place secure at the Grand Prix, he’s able to take a little time off from practice to go with Yuri to Moscow, where he’s planned to stay with Yuuri in her hotel. He’s even allowed to bring Makkachin along, so their two dogs could get to know each other.

 

The moment Yuuri walks into the lobby of the hotel, leash attached to Vicchan, Viktor’s heart leaps in his chest.

 

“Yuuri!” He calls out to her, getting her attention. The Japanese skater smiles, and immediately starts at a brisk walk towards the Russian. Viktor runs to meet her, scooping her up in his arms the moment she’s close enough, and kisses her deeply. Around them, camera flashes go off, but they pay them no mind. After all, they haven't seen each other in so long.

 

Yuri can only stare wide-eyed in awe of Yuuri, and as the two lovers pulled away, Viktor can see the younger Russian internally screaming over being so close to his idol.

 

“You must be Yuri!” Yuuri exclaims, and pulls the younger boy into a hug.

 

Unknowingly to her, the boy’s face is perfectly in line with the Japanese woman’s chest. Yuri’s entire face goes completely red, as Yuuri holds the young boy against her breasts.

 

“It’s so good to finally meet you!” She exclaims, pulling him even closer. Carefully he wraps his arms around her, but the height difference puts his hands just above her butt. His face goes even redder.

 

Yuuri, if she notices, doesn't mention it.

 

She leans back, holding him just far away enough that she can look him in the eyes. As he’s pulled away, Yuri needs a moment to adjust, staring openly at the woman’s chest, before blinking up at her, eyes wide. Yuuri smiles at him.

 

“I hope you’ll join Viktor and I for dinner tonight, it would be such an honor to get to know someone so important to him!” She tells him honestly. Yuri nods up at her, starstruck.

 

“Oh good!” She says, pleased. She kisses both his cheeks, her painted lips leaving pinkish-red prints on his face. Viktor snickers, and puts his arm around her shoulders with the dogs’ leashes in the other, the two of them headed toward the elevators and up to their room, leaving a gaping Yuri to stare after them.

 

*******

 

Viktor knows they have to leave in 30 minutes, but it’s so difficult leaving the comfort of Yuuri’s chest. His hips thrust between Yuuri’s breasts, with her tongue kitten licking the tip any time it gets close enough to her lips. She's sprawled out on the bed below him, hair flowing around her, like some sort of Asian Aphrodite in all her glory.

 

Skype sex can’t compare to this.

 

“The second this competition is over, you're not going to be able to walk with how hard I’ll fuck you,” he promises her. She moans, and that's it for Viktor; he comes all over her chest.

 

The moment his senses return to him, and he sees her below him, covered in his come like some sort of sex goddess, he quickly gets in between her thighs, spreads her cheeks, and dives in, eating her out like it's his last meal. Her thighs immediately surround him, the pressure making it hard to breathe. If he were to die, right now, it'd be the perfect way to go.

 

They're going to be late, but hey, what kind of boyfriend would Viktor be if he didn't return the favor?

 

*******

 

He knows how they both must look, as they meet Yuri in the hotel lobby, but Viktor really can't give a damn. Not when Yuuri looks the way she does. She has on a fiery, floor length red dress, with black heels, and she looks absolutely fantastic. Especially with the sexed-out look in her eyes. Yuri can only stare at her in awe.

 

“Ready to go?” Viktor asks, and the younger boy nods. Viktor helps Yuuri into her coat, and away they go.

 

Viktor has been to this restaurant only once before, but he can’t remember when or what for, only that the seafood is amazing. Yuuri giggles at him when he tells her this, squeezing his hand gently where their fingers are laced together. Yuri pretend gags, having warmed up a bit to their ‘disgustingly touchy-feely’ relationship.

 

Over dinner, Yuuri gets to know Yuri, asking him questions, and the two of them become fast friends, if the way they gang up to tease Viktor is any indication. They play bicker, and laugh, and Viktor thinks this may just be the best night of his life. Especially knowing that once they’re done, they’ll go back to pick up their dogs from Ciao-Ciao and spend the whole night curled up in bed together.

 

Viktor can’t wait.

 

The walk back to their hotel, Yuuri doesn’t let go of his hand once, even as she and Yuri exchange embarrassing stories about Viktor. He’s just so pleased his girlfriend and the boy who’s basically a brother to him get along so well.

 

Yuri calls him touched in the head because he can’t stop smiling.

 

*******

 

Yuuri _dominates_ the short program. Even on ‘enemy turf,’ the crowd cannot stop cheering for her. She’s blushing, her neck is even red, but she skates right up to Viktor the second she leaves the ice. He’s holding her in one arm, Vicchan in another, and Makkachin can’t stop running in circles at their feet.

 

She pulls them all into the kiss and cry, Ciao-Ciao waiting there for her with a proud smile on his face, and the three of them all cheer out (in Viktor’s case, a little obnoxiously, as he scoops her up into a kiss that gets a little too heavy), celebrating Yuuri completely _destroying_ the rest of the competition. There’s no way that anyone else is even going to come close to her score, and Yuri still hasn’t even gone. They move to watch the rest of the skaters, cheering on Yuri especially loud, who blushes and flips them off as he moves onto the rink. Yuuri laughs, the most joyful sound that Viktor has ever heard, that he can’t help but kiss her.

 

It’s a good day.

 

*******

 

Yuuri positively destroys the Rostelecom, coming in leagues ahead of everyone else. Yuri isn’t even the slightest bit upset about being beaten by his idol, as he stands next to her holding silver. Makkachin keeps barking, wanting the pretty woman that’s made his master so happy to come back and pet him, spoiling him the way she’s done since she met him. Viktor feels pride threatening to overwhelm him, happy tears catching at the corners of his eyes.

 

Yuri and Yuuri are officially with him in the Grand Prix.

 

Hand in hand, Yuri beside them, the couple walks back to their hotel, ready to wind down and relax. They drop Yuri off at his room (the blonde receiving another cleavage hug) and the two walk back to their room. Yuuri keeps blushing under Viktor’s hungry gaze, but when they get to their room, all they do is order room service. Vicchan is completely passed out, and Yuuri is cradling him like a baby in one arm.

 

Viktor doesn’t want to think about what the sight is doing to him.

 

Some showers, and a four course meal (“Viktor!” “ _Wha-at_ , let me spoil you!”) later, and the two are just holding each other in bed, legs tangled together as they feed each other bites of brownie. Yuuri giggles as Viktor sucks on her fingers, melted chocolate from the sweet treat still warm on his tongue.

 

“I adore you,” he tells her, and she smiles as she pulls him in for a kiss.

 

Makkachin makes a noise in his sleep, disturbing Vicchan who sighs heavily, making the couple giggle quietly at their pets on the couch across the hotel room.

 

He peels her out of her sweatpants and t-shirt slowly, taking the time to enjoy each little bit of skin that’s revealed to him. Her breathing speeds up, holding onto him tightly as she’s left in a bra and panties. For some reason, the fact that they don’t match makes Viktor’s heart speed up, as it all just feels so domestic, and he’s beyond pleased that she doesn’t feel the need to dress up for him, that she can be comfortable just wearing what she always wears and being herself.

 

Removing her bra, and seeing her perky nipples makes his mouth water, and he can’t help himself. One of her nipples is in his mouth the second he throws the bra away, playing with the other one, feeling the weight of it in his hand. She moans quietly, cupping the back of his head and pulling him closer.

 

He lets her strip him too, enjoying the feeling of her hands on his skin, toying with the different parts of his body. Her nails scratch his own nipples, making him shudder, which causes her to giggle. He playfully glares at her, before her hand is petting his cock through his boxers, making him putty in her hands. She giggles again.

 

“What happened to fucking me so hard I can’t walk, Mr. Nikiforov?” She says innocently, and Viktor’s heart can’t take it. Yuuri yelps as he flips her onto her back, kissing her as he pulls her panties down, tossing them across the room. She giggles again, but it’s breathless, and damn, does she look absolutely stunning underneath them. She pulls him into another kiss, but this one’s much quicker, before she’s whispering, “Condom?” Viktor throws himself off the bed, pulling down his pants as he looks for condom and lube. Yuuri laughs at his eagerness, and he wiggles his butt at her in response. She only laughs harder, burying her face into the pillow so she doesn’t wake the dogs. In record time, he has lube and condoms in hand, crawling back into bed with this beautiful woman.

 

She’s made it clear to him that she’s perfectly fine with him touching her cock, but he still can’t help but feel like he’s intruding upon her. The first time they’d had skype sex, she’d hidden it from the camera, embarrassed by the fact that her anatomy wasn’t that of ‘the average woman.’ As if that had mattered to Viktor, but he respected her boundaries, and slowly, she became more comfortable showing that part of her body to him, but she was still nervous about it, that was clear. He would let her set the pace when it came to that. But she had no qualms about letting him touch her hole all he liked.

 

And he liked. He liked very much.

 

He loved the way his fingers look as he pushed one inside her. He’s determined that she’ll come at least once before he’s properly fucking her, just because the view is so fucking stunning. A second finger joins the first, and she’s moaning, and he just can’t resist. His tongue joins his fingers, sucking at the edges of her rim as he scissors her open. She’s panting, grabbing at his hair and toying with one of her nipples as he opens her up for him, and he feels a swell of male pride at having done this to her. Head resting against the pillows, she already looks pretty fucked out, eyes heavy, sparkling in the dimly lit room. A third finger joins the others, and that’s when Viktor finds Yuuri’s prostate. She groans, and immediately comes all over her stomach. Viktor grins wildly, before he’s carefully removing his fingers, and pulling on a condom.

 

He goes slowly at first, letting her feel every inch of him, stopping when she motions for him to. She takes a bit to adjust, and then he gives her a bit longer, so by the time he begins to move she’s wiggling her hips, trying to get him to fuck her.

 

That’s when he let’s loose. Like some sort of demon out of hell, he’s fucking into her brutally, loving the way her mouth drops open completely in a silent scream.

 

Part of him is sad; he’d wanted their first _real_ time to be loving and sweet, but in this hotel room, with the high of her winning gold in his home country, ‘sweet’ doesn’t really feel appropriate. Fucking- rough, hard, and fast- feels more appropriate. He makes her come twice more, muffling her cries to not get any noise complaints, before the night is over.

 

The dogs don’t wake up once.

 

*******

 

Viktor visits Japan in the months leading up to the Grand Prix (much to Yakov’s dismay), and Yuuri’s family practically adopts him. He spends the two weeks he’s there skating with Yuuri at Ice Castle, eating Hiroko’s delicious food, and getting drunk with Minako. Makkachin has the time of his life with Vicchan.

 

He get’s to make love to Yuuri every night, and pretends for her sake that he doesn’t know about the folder of posters of him hidden under her bed that used to cover every wall of her room.

 

*******

 

Yuuri wins the Grand Prix.

 

Gold medal in hand, she and Viktor make out right there on the podium for the entire world to see. Yuri, who came in third after them, shouts at them to knock it off. He’s abruptly cut off by Yuuri placing kisses all over his face in congradulations.

 

A formal apology is put out by the world figure skating association, allowing Yuuri to come back to skate in the women’s division. Yuuri cries with happiness.

 

But that isn’t the best part. Not even close. The best part is that Yakov is taking on Yuuri in Russia.

 

Yuuri is moving to Russia.

 

To train under Yakov.

 

Yuuri is moving in with Viktor, in Russia.

 

He’s having a hard time believing his luck is real.  

 

Viktor cries into her shoulder, holding her close as the best news he’s ever received is given to him by the most wonderful woman he could’ve ever asked for. He tells her he loves her the moment he’s not blubbering anymore, and cries even harder when she tells it to him back.

  
Yuri tells them to get a room. Then he faints when they deliver the news to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr, crreative-chaaos.tumblr.com
> 
> I'm gonna go to bed now. I need to stop writing this shit at 1 am.


End file.
